The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lemonjade’. There are over 300 recognized species of the genus Sedum. 
The new Sedum plant is a selection of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Kevin A. Hurd at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA.
The new Sedum plant originated from an open pollinated batch of seeds collected on Nov. 5, 2008 with ‘Sheila McQueen’ (not patented) as the female or pod parent. The cross was not controlled and therefore the pollen parent is unknown. Pollen may have come from many other cultivars or seedlings within the breeding area. Sedum ‘Lemonjade’ was discovered and originally selected in the summer of 2009 by the inventor as a single plant from among thousands of plants from this lineage and hundreds of other crosses and collections performed. The selected clone was originally given the breeder code of K8-53-03 and was selected for it strong, healthy growth and compact non-drooping form together with the large heads of unique flower color.
Asexual reproduction of Sedum ‘Lemonjade’ by vegetative cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since the summer of 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.